Talk:Bosses/@comment-1.232.171.9-20141022030656/@comment-25363871-20141023192452
Well what I did was for the bosses up to the level 20k area was if i didnt get the item i wanted, I would quit the run and start a new run, this allowed me to do hundreds of runs on the hydra boss with out increasing my game over count, if you are worried about that type of thing, also made it more "efficeint" (put qoutes because I had tunnel vision for getting the exp gems and nothing else, so to me it was efficent) time wise. Im not sure if you're using a guide, but this guide; http://inflation-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Guides/BES , really helped me, I still use this path, but I exclude some of the non boss fights because I have the suggested stats. Now you can go about facing the hydra and eye boss one of two ways. Get the stats that are minimal required to beat the boss and just farm luck until you are staified with what you have and take a shot, if you are using this method I would take it a step further with the hydra boss, I would only get my stats to were where I can kill a lvl 20k enemy with about 1/4 to 1/3 of my hp left and then farm luck in the hydra area until a bonus such as enemy .5 attack, enemy .5 hp, or +combo and crit come up, also I would have what luck gems I have equipped. The other method would be to simply trample over the boss with 32K luck in tow and either restart if you dont get the item you want or continue on to try and get other items. As for the crystal room my stratigy was always the same, grind just enough in the god grid area to beat the crytal door and farm luck until the ?! bonus poped up and go for it. I usually have 400k hp, 1.5 mill attack, and 450K def, sometimes I drop attack to 1 mil and do around 350K agi, but I've only done that a few times. Once I get to the crystal zone I do a test fight on one of the crystals to see what stats I would need to beat it and the others if I lost or not then farm luck until I had about 9 bp left and go for the other crystals hopefully with a good bonus on, I started 9 bp becuase sometimes stuff happens and you might lose a fight and will want to do a few extra fights to raise some stats to continue. Most ofthe other areas are pretty straight foraward in my opinion. Going back to the guide I had suggested, I would also use the Tomahawk in the begining because it would allow you to go from the fox to the sphinx boss with out a planned encounter inbetween, and probably to the dragon rider boss too, but most of the time you'll run into something planned or not between the sphinx and the dragon rider. I usually switched to my estoc +1 after the eye boss or a fight after the eyeboss. I also think using the tomahwk allowed me to have an extra exp gem eqquiped instead of the hp gem suggested because I would kill the fox boss in one hit. If you dont have the tomahawk you can get it from the golden armor enemy from the 24200 area. Also if you are not using the maps section to navigate the labrinth, one I applaud you for figuring it out without help because I couldn't, and two you really should be using the maps section. If you have a stat point crystal use it, the one that drops from the woman in the earth in the white area. Some one did the math on one of the pages here once and if you used 3 +5 exp gems, 2 +4 exp gems, and 1 stat point crystal you would end up with more points than using 3 +5 exp gems and 3 +4 exp gems, I assume this works for the lower exp gems as well. Also keep in mind the RGN combined with your person luck plays a big role. I once got a +4 exp gem and a +5 exp gem one run after the other, you may not be so lucky, you may be even luckier and get three gems in a row, and so you know because I would ask too, both runs I only had around 32K luck enough stats to curb stomp the hydra and a good bonus was up both times, at that time I didnt even know that the other stats fought agaisnt luck.